Metamorphosis
by Kaidou Izumi
Summary: GaoGaiGar/Starfox crossover. A dubious agreement between GGG, Chasseur and the last remaining Soldat send Gai, J, Mikoto and Renais on a long-distance mission - only things do not go as planned...
1. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this chapter. Gai, J, Mikoto, Renais and all GaoGaiGar characters belong to Sunrise; all Starfox characters belong to Nintendo, etc. etc. etc.  
  
Metamorphosis  
  
Part one  
  
The four stood facing each other, not speaking a word. One turned and gazed for a moment out the main viewer into the luminous stars, only to turn sharply away again. Dark, mysterious and ever tranquil, space is a beautiful spectacle, but one motionless view of the same stars is almost sickening when it is the only thing seen for several hours. Eventually, Gai Shishioh, unable to stand the silence, spoke up.  
  
"What are they doing out there? Are they coming or not?"  
  
"I'm sure they will be here soon." replied Mikoto Utsugi, "For such a mission, I'm sure Mamoru would not want to miss."  
  
With the silence now broken, Soldat J took the opportunity to ask what he had intended to for some time. "Could you explain what exactly this mission is, and why do they want my battleship for it?"  
  
"This mission was done in co-operation with Japan's GGG and Chasseur. We had recently received some strange signal from an outer part of the galaxy regarding unusual threatening activity going on in the planetary system where it came from. We were ordered to go investigate." Answered Gai.  
  
" But what about my ship?"  
  
"The system's very far away. It would take centuries to reach without wormhole technology. Anyway, if you object to it so much, why'd you respond to our transmission?"  
  
J looked away, with barely a grunt in reply. Gai momentarily glanced at Renais, who returned the look with a rather cold glare.  
  
"Come on, guys! We shouldn't be so gloomy when there is such an exciting mission ahead. Mamoru and Kaidou will soon come, and then we'll all explore a whole new world together! Gai, surely you're looking forward to it!" said Mikoto cheerfully, in an attempt to ease the hostility.  
  
"Sure I am. It's great to have a chance to help strangers like this" Gai replied, warmed by Mikoto's good intentions.  
  
" 'Explore a whole new world together!' Hmph! You wouldn't be so excited about trying to integrate with a bunch of aliens if you'd been through what I have." snarled J.  
  
Renais smiled.  
  
"Why do you have to always be so cynical about everything, J? I almost thought you had started caring about people for once. I guess I had you all wrong," snapped Gai.  
  
"You know, you have not exactly known me that well. It would be better for you not to jump on such early assumptions." Replied J.  
  
"What do you mean? I've known you for nearly six years now!" retorted Gai.  
  
"You knew of me six years ago, but did not really get to know me. And besides, it has been a long time since we last met." Answered J.  
  
"Well. well anyone can tell when someone's being a jerk!" said Gai.  
  
"So I am a jerk now?" said J coolly.  
  
"Yes of course you are! Talking to my Mikoto like that! If you weren't so important for this stinking mission then -  
  
"Stop that, both of you!" yelled Mikoto, "This is an important mission here. We shouldn't get worked up on who's being a jerk or not."  
  
The two remained silent. Mikoto turned away.  
  
"Why can't you behave like a real hero for once, instead of acting like a jerk?" Gai suddenly hissed.  
  
"You have no idea about being a true warrior, so I ask you to keep quiet on that subject." Replied J.  
  
"Not again!" said Mikoto. They ignored her.  
  
"What makes you such a great warrior? If you were so great, how come you lost in your war? And with thirty-one of you!"  
  
Gai had crossed the line. "WELL, WHEN YOU YOURSELF HAVE ENDURED THE TRIALS OF LOSING NOT ONLY YOUR FAMILY BUT YOUR EVERY FRIEND, ALONG WITH YOUR HOME AND ITS ENTIRE PLANET TO SOME RUTHLESS BUNCH OF ALIENS, AND THEN BEING FORCED TO WORK FOR THEM, AND GETTING ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIT WHEN FINALLY DEFEATING THEM, AND SOON AFTER TO BE HEARTLESSLY BETRAYED BY YOUR OWN CREATORS, THE VERY PURPOSE, ORIGIN AND MEANING TO YOUR LIFE BECOMING WORTHLESS, YOU CAN START COMPLAINING! GOT THE MESSAGE IN THAT PEA-SIZED BRAIN OF YOURS YET?" roared J.  
  
Everyone froze. Gai was speechless for a moment, and then raised his voice. "So. You do have a sensitive side, eh, Conkenstein?"  
  
"You have a problem with that, beauty boy?" growled J.  
  
"So what if I do, bird brain!"  
  
"Cretin!"  
  
"Ugly!"  
  
"Miss Ao no Hoshi 2010!"  
  
"Jet Link Rip-off!"  
  
"Heroic stereotype!"  
  
"You. er."  
  
"What? Lost for words, Simba?"  
  
"You'll pay for that Disney reference." muttered Gai, trembling with fury.  
  
"What're you going to do? There are internal defence mechanisms all over in here, and you can't leave this ship without my authorisation." Sneered J, who then began whistling 'Circle of Life'.  
  
"Stop that! You. SNOWBOARD KID!!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT, NOW YOU DIE!"  
  
The two both lunged after each other at the same moment. Mikoto leapt in front of Gai, pushing him back, and he ceased. Renais grabbed hold of J from behind and struggled hard to restrain him.  
  
"Cool it, there's no need to be bothered about Gai," whispered Renais.  
  
"Excuse me!" yelled J, "Did you hear what he said? Snowboard Kid. SNOWBOARD KID!!"  
  
"It's still Gai." Renais replied calmly. She undoubtedly found this argument amusing.  
  
"Well, you have a point there." Replied J, no longer shouting.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" snapped Gai.  
  
"What information do you have on the planetary system?" asked J in a casual tone.  
  
"Not much," replied Gai, "That's why we're going to investigate."  
  
"Sounds awfully suspicious," said J, "Going on such a mission with so little information. At least have you checked -?  
  
All of a sudden, a dazzling light flashed, filling the bridge. When it died down, an immense glow remained in view.  
  
"What in the world is that?"  
  
"A wormhole! Strange, it isn't the kind produced by Red planet technology."  
  
Suddenly a massive tremor swept over J-ark. The four struggled to keep their balance, and Mikoto almost fell, but to be quickly caught by Gai.  
  
"Gai. Thank you." She murmured.  
  
"Report! What happened there?" barked J.  
  
The monotone of Tomoro's voice replied, "Shields holding. Ship appears to be under some form of gravitational pull."  
  
J let out some exclamation which none of the others could comprehend. "Can you deal with it? Get us away from here!"  
  
The powerful thrusters came on, and propelled J-ark a short distance, but the movement slowed to a stop, and the ship continued to be pulled backwards into the hole. Tomoro's voice came on again.  
  
"No effect. The wormhole appears to match the power of our thrusters."  
  
Mikoto let out a small yelp in panic. J and Renais turned to her with faintly disdainful looks, but were met by a brief, rather threatening glance from Gai, and they desisted. Taking notice of Gai's defence, Mikoto felt slightly bolder, and enquired in as calm a voice as she could manage, "What's going to happen to us then?"  
  
J's face twisted to a rather sinister smile in response, "Well, we can't be too sure. If we're lucky, we'll end up wherever this wormhole leads, but if it is unstable, of which there's a ninety percent -  
  
"Ninety-six" chimed in Tomoro.  
  
"Ninety-six, even. A ninety-six percent chance of being the case, we'd probably be torn up inside."  
  
At that moment, Taiga's voice came on the speakers. "What's going on there?"  
  
J responded calmly, "We are experiencing minor technical difficulties. You can just keep out of-  
  
"Chokan, WE'RE GONNA DIE! HELP US! PLEASE!" Mikoto cried, "We're being sucked into some vortex and we're going to be torn apart unless we-  
  
Taiga heartily answered, "I don't want to hear of that, Utsugi! Remember; find answers to the most difficult of situations by keeping positive, even when facing impending doom! That is Yuusha!"  
  
"Renais, are you all right? Please be careful!" shouted Shishioh Liger.  
  
"See you again, dad." replied Renais coldly.  
  
At that moment, contact broke off, and the four felt the gravity of the vortex growing. Mikoto tried her hardest to keep back tears. Courage in the face of doom; that was what it was all about. Do not show them you're afraid, she thought to herself. However, she did not find this easy, and the powerful, twisted gravity was killing her. Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind.  
  
"Mikoto, don't be afraid." whispered Gai.  
  
"Gai." she sobbed, "I owe you so much."  
  
"No you don't, we need each other always, and are in this together. Be brave, for me, okay?"  
  
Mikoto nodded, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She was starting to feel dizzy. Everything was going out of focus.  
  
At that moment, she blacked out.  
  
  
  
"I'm. still alive?"  
  
Slowly everything came into focus, as Gai began to regain consciousness. A sharp pain stabbed repeatedly in the back of his head.  
  
"Mikoto! Renais! You all okay?"  
  
He heard a groan, from a distinctively female voice.  
  
"Whew!" he continued, "I though we were dead meat, there. The main thing is that we stuck together, and we're all right now, right?"  
  
He turned on his front and proceeded to heave himself up. However, upon this, he noticed something about the hands in front of him. They were hardly hands. They were more of. paws.  
  
"WHAAA-  
  
"So you've noticed too?"  
  
The voice was that of Renais, but as he turned, he saw not the Renais he knew, but a rather strangely proportioned pink feline. The pupils of her slanted, blue-green eyes were like vertical slits.  
  
"You're a-  
  
"Yes, that's right. An animal."  
  
Gai looked round. He then saw a giant red doe rabbit, once again with human proportions, lying unconscious on the floor of the bridge. He could guess what had happened - that bunny he was looking at was Mikoto.  
  
"This isn't all bad. Look at these cool claws!"  
  
Gai could hardly believe the composure in Renais' voice.  
  
"Well at least you're happy with being a big pink cat," said Gai, "I feel ridiculous!"  
  
"You feel ridiculous?" snapped a deep, slightly harsh voice from behind.  
  
Emerging from behind where the commander of this ship usually stood was a large, menacing bird, with ruffled feathers and a long, dull grey, razor-sharp bill. His armour was cracked and a voluminous green plume stuck out painfully from his behind.  
  
"Look at me! I'm a jay!" he cried.  
  
Gai struggled, and failed, to hold back a grin. "Suits you." he chuckled.  
  
"What is a jay, anyway?"  
  
Gai felt like fainting again.  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. It's my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic, and it may be some time before I complete the next chapter, so please be very patient. And Starfox will come into play eventually, so bear with me. 


	2. Decision time

Disclaimer: Gai, J, Mikoto, Renais and all GaoGaiGar characters belong to Sunrise; all Starfox characters belong to Nintendo, etc. etc. etc.  
  
  
  
PART TWO: DECISION TIME  
  
  
  
"So." said Renais, "what now?"  
  
"We need to find a way back!" replied Gai anxiously, "What do you think?!"  
  
J shook his head slowly. "Not that simple. Look at us. You may enjoy living up to your name, but I would rather deal with the greater problem at hand. Computer!"  
  
A bleep sounded from behind, "Yes sir!"  
  
"Damage report!"  
  
Tomoro's voice did not sound encouraging. "Not good. This is not good. Shields down completely, and -"  
  
"What?" said J, his authoritative tone unaffected by any possible sense of worry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Our wormhole generator is - well - should I say - beyond repair. And as for our location, it cannot be confirmed. All that is certain is that J-ark is now millions of light years away from the Sol system."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's all very well," groaned J, "but can you please give some clue into why we're all animals!"  
  
"Unconfirmed," replied Tomoro, "Only assumption is the wormhole's radiation has some effect on the arrangement of DNA, though the accuracy of the mutation is inexplicable."  
  
At that moment, Mikoto opened her eyes and stood up. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully, "What's going on?"  
  
They all stared at her in great irritation, even Gai.  
  
"Look at yourself."  
  
"Wha- oh. And you're all - also - what? Is this some kind of joke? You all look awfully funny!" she giggled.  
  
Renais' look turned from irritated to murderous. With J it was impossible to tell, partly due to the solid beak in his new avian form, as well as the dense fringe obscuring his eyes, though he appeared to be twitching at the side of the face.  
  
"So then," began Gai, sensing the fury slowly building up within the other two, "What should we do now? Are we near any planets at all?"  
  
J folded his wings and turned away in thought. After a few seconds' total silence, he turned back to the others. "There does appear to be a planetary system nearby. I will now go and find what information I can on this area. You can all go do what you like - within reason. Renais, you should remember that room I showed you earlier - that's your quarters. Utsugi's is next door. Shishioh, I've converted the brig for you. I'll inform you in a while after further investigation into that system. You are dismissed!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gai lay incredibly bored in the cramped space designated as his 'quarters'. There was no décor anywhere on this ship, no area of recreation or anything else to keep him occupied. Perhaps, he thought to himself, that was why J was such a severe killjoy all the time. Or perhaps that was the reason the ship was so dull. He looked around. It seemed that what J called 'converting' was merely adding a small temporary display panel to the side with strongly filtered access to the ship's main database and adding a two-foot high gap at the base of the forcefield for him to crawl in and out of. And the fact that there was nothing indicating its exact position did not help. With a loud sigh, Gai turned to the panel and brought up some translations of ancient periodicals from Aka no Hoshi, looking for a rumoured column called 'The Lighter Side of the Soldat Special Forces'. On finding it, he quietly read out, "After somewhat unwanted feedback from the awareness presentation, Abel resorted to taking in all thirty-one units for extensive re-programming in order to prevent further cases of reverting to homosexuality." At this, Gai gave a loud cackle. "Oh man, if I knew all this back when-  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
Gai froze in shock, and turned round. Facing him was J, who had changed from the wrecked uniform he was in earlier, and now looked more like the Zonderian he remembered from all those years ago. Gai did not like the sound of his voice.  
  
"Yes, I remember that one from long ago. That particular publication took special delight in digging up the dirt on the defence department. The worst part of heroism must be the horrific celebrity reputation one gets in time. Well, I was going to call you to a very important brief - but it looks like there's something much more useful I have for you."  
  
  
  
"So," said Renais, leaning heavily against the table like a student in a particularly boring lesson, "you've found out something interesting?"  
  
J looked up at them, and began to speak. "The system has several planets inhabiting intelligent life, and appears to be under some kind of war, as all planets are heavily armed and greatly damaged. Probably the best option is-  
  
"Hang on," cut in Mikoto, "What's the name of this system?"  
  
"Lylat." Replied J. "As I was saying, we should - What are you doing?  
  
Mikoto had fallen into a sharp spasm of giggling. Renais sniggered for a moment.  
  
"Would you mind telling me WHAT is so funny?" said J.  
  
Renais, still smiling, whispered something into the ear of Mikoto, who responded with merely a gormless look. She then turned to J, fighting to keep herself from laughing further. "Well, nothing really. Heh, it's just, well, Lylat sounds like one of those - you know - funny words. Say it a few time over and it stops making sense."  
  
"What?" replied J, confused. "You mean, like, Lylat Lylat Lylat Lylat Lylat Lylat Lylat Lylat Lylat - What? WHAT? What the hell are you laughing about? Is this a joke to you?"  
  
By now both the females were on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. After five tedious minutes, they managed to restrain themselves.  
  
"Now what was that about?" asked J.  
  
"Never mind, never mind." Replied Renais. "So you were saying-?"  
  
"Now what was I.... Ah yes. The system is at war, and considering our level of-  
  
"Wait a moment." Cut in Mikoto again. "What are the people here like?"  
  
"As I said earlier, at war," replied J impatiently, "so we shouldn't be too-  
  
"But what do they look like?" cut in Mikoto for a third time.  
  
"Animals." Replied J, sounding ever more irritated. "Now where was I again? Ah yes. With this system at war, we could take-  
  
"Where's Gai?" cut in Mikoto, in a childish, inquiring voice.  
  
"Mr Shishioh is currently on highly important duty, and I do not think he is to be distracted at the present moment." Answered J.  
  
"What duty?"  
  
Even though he was a bird, Mikoto could have sworn he was grinning. "Cleaning the sanitation system."  
  
"What!" Mikoto squealed. "How... how could you?"  
  
J was surely smiling now. "If you understood the context then I am sure you would not complain. But if you are so concerned, or should I say outraged, by all means accompany him. But if you must, take this."  
  
He threw her a mop, along with a bottle of cheap, supermarket-grade disinfectant. Grumbling, she walked off.  
  
"Well, now that's sorted," J continued, "Shall I-  
  
"Which way is it?" cut in Mikoto.  
  
"Urrgggh... Take the second-nearest elevator to deck fourteen, Take a right, go along until you reach the first corridor off and take the thirteenth trapdoor. Continue along the tunnel until you find the doors and down there it's the third on the left. Now go."  
  
Mikoto stood there looking perplexed.  
  
"Tomoro," said J, exasperatedly, "Take her there." A panel appeared on the wall with a large arrow and the text 'This way' appeared. Mikoto followed. J then turned back to Renais. "Got her off our hands. Now, about the system, there appears to be some kind of terrorist by the name of 'Andross' threatening several planets within the system, and has a substantial amount of armaments himself. As we all know well, our greatest area of skill is in combat, so I was figuring we could go and help fight on one side."  
  
"You are thinking of fighting against Andross, right?" replied Renais.  
  
"Actually it didn't really matter which side, as we are not involved with the politics of this system. It was just for getting some cash so we could afford a hyperdrive out of here."  
  
"Sounds good. But if we are to join any particular army, it may mean we are stuck."  
  
"Then we'll go as mercenaries. We'll just sign a short term contract with the Cornerian army and then on with the carnage."  
  
"So you've decided on Corneria? You'd better contact them. And we will have to tell the Morons about it later."  
  
"Consider it done. Literally."  
  
A few hours of completely unawkward silence later, the lion returned, his formerly majestic mane now mangled and filthy. Mikoto followed.  
  
"Ewwww! You really need to take a bath." Exclaimed Renais.  
  
"What?" said J. "I don't smell a thing!"  
  
"THAT's because you don't have a NOSE!" Retorted Renais.  
  
"Huh? Never heard that one before." Replied J.  
  
  
  
END OF PART TWO  
  
The next instalment will come eventually. Please feel free to review; I wouldn't mind a little constructive criticism. But please do not flame, it doesn't do anyone any good. 


	3. The Mission

Disclaimer: Gai, J, Mikoto, Renais and all GaoGaiGar characters belong to Sunrise; all Starfox characters belong to Nintendo, etc. etc. etc.  
  
PART THREE: THE MISSION  
  
  
  
"We are most grateful for your offer of assistance. With this re- appearance of Andross our army alone can't do the job. We need all the help we can get." Said General Pepper.  
  
Gai began, "Great! So where will you first want -  
  
"What is your offer? I'm not here to waste my time," growled J.  
  
"Please," Mikoto whispered, "That's rude."  
  
General Pepper answered, "We will pay according to the extent of your work. You may charge a small sum for every enemy unit destroyed."  
  
"There's just one thing I want," replied J, "And that's the means to get out of this system."  
  
"Well, that could be arranged. However, if you require means for interstellar travel, which I must inform you are extremely expensive, I am afraid you must do slightly more than defend against enemy troops. I would be prepared to offer you such technology only if you obliterate Andross, and return with the evidence."  
  
J remained silent for a moment, and eventually nodded slowly.  
  
"If you would just sign this contract," continued Pepper, "and give me your names."  
  
Renais prodded J on the back and muttered, "Don't give your real name. We don't know what'll happen if we are found involved in this."  
  
J replied to her equally quietly, "I understand." He then turned to Pepper and said, "I am... Söldner...... Yeah. Jay Söldner." He glanced at the others.  
  
"Oh!" said Mikoto. "My name's Mikoto-  
  
Renais prodded her on the back.  
  
"Amaterasu no Mikoto."  
  
Renais and Jay groaned simultaneously.  
  
Gai spoke next. "I'm Guy Incognito."  
  
They groaned even louder. Renais thought for a moment, and looked at Guy. "Do I have to use your surname?"  
  
"Yes, you do." Replied Guy, grinning.  
  
"Fine." Said Renais, disgruntled. "I'm Ryuune Incognito."  
  
"And who, may I ask, is the one in charge of your organisation?" enquired Pepper.  
  
Jay opened his bill to speak, but was punched violently in the side by Guy, who handed him a note. It read:  
  
The interstellar department of censorship, plot restriction and heroic allocation have examined your group and have concluded that Soldat J- 002 aka Jay Söldner is lacking in patience, tolerance and capability of non- violent lateral thinking, and therefore possesses an unsuitable mentality for leadership of a band of heroic mercenaries.  
  
"D'OH!" thought Jay. He continued reading:  
  
This message will automatically self-destruct upon assimilation of information conveyed therein. Have a nice day.  
  
Jay suddenly yelled, screwed up the paper and threw it backwards. Instinctively Guy dived after it and grabbed it, but suddenly realising what he was doing, tossed it behind him. Three guards then leapt at it, all missing. It bounced off the head of one guard and landed in the paws of Ryuune, who immediately hurled it out the window with an almighty force.  
  
"Men..."she sighed, "can't do anything right."  
  
Just then, there was a loud explosion coming from outside. The four smiled at each other with relief, and Jay gave a look of deepest gratitude to Ryuune. One moment later, a guard dog dashed into the room.  
  
"Sir," he began breathlessly, "Four of our best fighters have just been destroyed."  
  
"In the middle of a peaceful air show?" uttered General Pepper, "How could the enemy troops come so suddenly? Where did this happen?"  
  
"Sir," the dog continued, "it didn't look like an enemy attack, sir. It happened right beside this window. They were hit by some small object coming from here."  
  
General Pepper glowered at the four, and Ryuune gave her best, though still very poor, attempt at an innocent smile.  
  
"I guess then." Guy said sheepishly, "We'll reduce the charges."  
  
  
  
Okay, this one's a little short, but it's just to get the real metamorphosis going. Please feel free to review! 


	4. Enter Starfox

Disclaimer: All GaoGaiGar characters belong to Sunrise; all Starfox characters belong to Nintendo, etc. etc. etc.  
  
  
  
PART FOUR: ENTER STAR FOX  
  
Why did they choose me to do this? Falco thought as he hid himself behind the crates, awaiting the passing of the patrolling guards. He usually remained in his Arwing, taking out tanks and enemy fighters. This on-foot work - this dirty job - was usually left to Fox, their so-called valiant leader. As he heard the footsteps growing, he brought out his pistol. They were behind him. He could hear. In one swift motion, he leapt out from behind the crate, and fired at the figure. However, the opponent was clearly prepared for the ambush, and leapt out of the way. It was then that he saw. This was no Venomian guard. This was a female feline, heavily armed for combat. She drew out a large rocket launcher and fired. He narrowly evaded the explosion.  
  
"Falco to Great Fox. Come in."  
  
"This is Fox here. What's going on down there?"  
  
Another rocket was fired, and he quickly dived behind a crate.  
  
"I'm under heavy attack! I could use a little help here, Fox!"  
  
"What is it?" replied Fox, "Enemy drones? A whole army of guards?"  
  
"No, much worse than that," answered Falco, his voice tinged with panic, "It's cyborg Katt from the future!"  
  
"How the hell would that happen? I thought Katt was an ally!"  
  
"Well, it seems not. I need reinforcements!"  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Fox out!"  
  
Just what he needed. Indecision. That noble-prince-of-a-commanding- officer always did respond to a call, but with so little time. This was no good. By the time he responded, Falco would most likely be dead. No, this would need action. Immediate action. He heard her. She was behind his crate. No choice. As the sound of her breath began to fade, he bolted. As he was approaching an automatic door, she spotted him. Another explosion. Shards of flying debris glanced the side of his face. The heat was murderous. Keep running. He dived through, and the now open door closed behind him. He turned back, and fired a shot at the door's control panel, obliterating it. He turned round. The corridor he was facing was long and narrow. An almost absolute lack of noise magnified the sound of his every movement. His acute avian eyes were normally the keenest of those around, but here it was almost impossible to distinguish anything solid from the intense black masking his surroundings.  
  
At that moment, he heard something. It was some sort of shuffling. Raising his gun ready to fire, he slowly paced forward, making as little noise as possible. Something cracked. It was behind him. He leapt round about to shoot, when something solid clamped his neck from behind. It was an avian wing. He kicked out behind him, to be replied with another, much harder kick. His struggling was useless; this arm had a grip firmer than an iron clamp. A clear baritone of a voice spoke out in a slow, lazy manner at his struggle.  
  
"That would be no use, avian, if you are attempting to release yourself. I would recommend that you comply without further resistance, if you value your life. Ryuune!"  
  
The door he sealed burst open, with a loud explosion. The feline he saw earlier stepped through the smoke. So she was not Katt. That was a relief. But who was she? Another mercenary? Who would she be working for?  
  
"This one's a little nimble. You'd better be careful not to lose him." Her voice was slightly hoarse, and had a distinct purr to it - though very different to that of the cat he knew. They taped his beak, covered his eyes and tied him up.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of being dragged, blindfolded, through various corridors and paths, he was flung to a wall, and the blindfold removed. The walls were metal, and he imagined he was either on a ship or a space station.  
  
"So..." began the male voice he heard before. It came from an avian- lean and athletic, yet with a certain manner that suggested a veteran, in spite of a lack of visible scars. Proud in stature, and he moved with a certain elegance. His bill was unusually long, and his sharp upper mandible extended over the lower. "Before I begin I must warn you that - ugh... Cut the crap. Where can we find Andross? Co-operate and you may survive unscathed. Any dishonesty, and I assure you we can detect such, and your death will be a most unpleasant one."  
  
Falco looked around. He was bound very tightly with some strange fibre, and was completely immobile. The jay was wielding a bright red beam, focused like a blade, holding the tip just below his neck. Beam weapons were very valuable in the Lylat system, and these individuals must have either been very rich, or thieves. Or both. To his left he saw the cyborg cat, who was pointing a pistol at him. Behind her he could make out two other mammals - one was a female rabbit, or a hare, and the other a lion. He looked up at the jay and attempted a grin. "Why'd you want to know? Even if I did, I'd never tell you."  
  
"That's nice. And why wouldn't you know?" "If I knew exactly," replied Falco, "Andross would already be dead."  
  
The bird gave a sceptical look. "And can you give us a reason to believe you?"  
  
"No," replied Falco, "because anyone could make up bollocks then."  
  
Jay turned to Ryuune. "Uhh. a little help?" He whispered harshly.  
  
"What?" she replied, "Can't you even interrogate properly?"  
  
"No!" said Jay. "What, you expect me to be able to read his mind or something?"  
  
"To think of it..." sighed Ryuune, "The great Soldat J, renowned strongest soldier in the Ternary-solar system, can't even do a proper interrogation..."  
  
"Hey! We were only pilots fighting against the Primeval threat! Interrogation wasn't part of our-  
  
"...Perhaps you should just leave him - like in Guy's quarters or something. We'll think of some way to deal with him in good time. Well possibly-"  
  
"Are you two done yet? I haven't eaten since we left Earth!" cut in Mikoto.  
  
"Fine, let's leave him. Guy, take him to - no. I'll do that. I want to see you all-  
  
"And why are you ordering us around?" cut in Guy. "You're not exactly our leader!"  
  
This shocked Falco. This bird's authoritative manner made him certainly appear like their commander. After a while, however, he thought of it as no surprise. It was always the same. Avians were never allowed important positions. Stupid mammalian superiority. The four continued arguing in their strange, exotic language for some time. Eventually the bird gripped Falco by the neck and dragged him into what appeared to be the brig. From what little he saw of the ship or space station, it was certainly one like he had never seen before.  
  
  
  
"He wasn't under any sort of disguise, was he?"  
  
"No. Checked him thoroughly. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking," continued Ryuune, "We could find his identity via some database. If he's anyone important, we could do some sort of ransom. I he's just some crony; we could torture him, get information and then dispose of him, adding somewhat more to our pay. Either way we'll earn something from it."  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Guy. "If you have something important to say, say so I can hear it."  
  
"Proverbial off." Hissed Jay.  
  
"Now you can't speak to a leader in that tone of..."  
  
The two ran ahead, saying nothing.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Guy. "I'm the leader, you know! Hey! HEY!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" Yelled a female voice.  
  
Jay rushed into her quarters (the door was left open). "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing serious..."  
  
"So you managed to hack into Corneria's records? Or did it not work?"  
  
"It worked fine."  
  
"So there's something about Falco?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I checked the records on us."  
  
"And I suppose they made some error?"  
  
"They spelt my name wrong."  
  
"How could that be?" laughed Jay. "They don't even use the Sol Three generic character set!"  
  
"Well, you know theirs. I know theirs. They put it as if I was called 'Lunette'! And please call it the Alphabet."  
  
"Well, Half the pages on the 'Internet' or whatever it's called spell your name something like that anyway. And besides, I think 'Lunette' suits you."  
  
"Oi! Watch your words, crow boy, if you want to - Did you say I have a web page?"  
  
"Of course, you've got tons of fanboys out there!"  
  
"And how would know about such-  
  
"Aren't we a little off-topic here?" cut in Jay.  
  
"Oh, right. I've found out about that Falco guy. He's from this mercenary band, a bit like ours. It's called Starfox. And what are we going to do about my name?"  
  
"Uhh... Just accept their interpretation. It's only temporary anyway. And I don't think a mercenary would be very useful, but if-  
  
"But I found out he's working for Pepper at the moment." Cut in 'Lunette'.  
  
"And you're saying that he's after the same money we are, and so will do anything to get hold of Andross before we have a chance?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't really thinking -"  
  
"And then if this 'Starfox' manages to claim extermination of Andross before we have the chance, they'll run off with all the glory, not to mention the doe, leaving us with no chance of ever getting out of this stinking petting zoo again!"  
  
"So what are we to do with him?"  
  
They began to think. Hard. At that moment, Mikoto stepped in. "Guy! Where's Guy?" She asked, in a panic. They turned away from her, and continued talking. She refused to leave. Finally Jay, still turned away, muttered, "Ask yourself."  
  
"I don't know!" She replied impatiently.  
  
"Well go look for him, then."  
  
Mikoto dashed off, leaving the two to continue talking.  
  
"Do you even know what 'lunette' means?"  
  
"If you're talking French," replied Jay, "It means glasses - well, when in the plural."  
  
"Exactly! That's why...  
  
"... It suits you."  
  
"If you like that spelling so much, just call me 'Lune', okay?"  
  
Just as Jay was about to speak, Mikoto barged in again.  
  
"Guys." she called, "I need your help! Guy's been got by that-  
  
"Deal with it yourself."  
  
Mikoto dashed off again. When she was gone, Jay turned to the computer, with Lune standing close behind him, looking over his shoulder. "Anyway," he began, "I suppose we could still. What the.?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone's accessing our database!"  
  
"Couldn't it just be Guy?"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of! Come on, we'd better stop him before..."  
  
"Before what?"  
  
".Never mind. Just hurry!"  
  
They arrived at the brig - too late. The walls had been blasted apart, and the prisoner nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Computer!" Barked J, "Give me the location for-  
  
"I do have a name, you know," replied Tomoro indignantly, "You've been watching too much Star Trek."  
  
"Tomoro, then. Where's the prisoner?"  
  
"The prisoner cannot be located within J-ark."  
  
"What!" Yelled Lune, "He's escaped? How?"  
  
"Last located at cargo bay four."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Location unknown."  
  
"Can't you at least-  
  
"Unable to comply."  
  
"Honestly!" snapped Jay, "You want us to treat you like a person, then you spout out all this pre-recorded message crap! Who's been watching too much Star Trek then?"  
  
"I'm sorry," replied Tomoro acidly, "well if you're concerned then maybe you should go look for them then!"  
  
Jay sighed and shook his head, almost scratching Lune's eye in the process. The two then ran to the bridge. As they arrived, Jay headed to his station, and began to type rapidly.  
  
"It seems they were - what? We're being hailed!"  
  
"Let's hear, then."  
  
The speakers erupted with a great, ear-bleeding voice with a strong accent.  
  
"Arrgh! Turn it down, will you!" screamed Lune. The message repeated, quieter.  
  
"This is Fox McCloud of Starfox. We have your friends here."  
  
Jay and Lune glanced at each other.  
  
"Lower your shields and surrender, or face the consequences."  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long. I was kinda busy. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. 


End file.
